Takes Two to Heal
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: DawnAndrew. Group of vignettes that take place after Chosen. All about Dawn and Andrew, the friendship that blossoms, and the possible romance that may bloom. Read and Review. FINISHED.
1. Helping Him Heal

I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And if I did, I wouldn't be here, writing this and not making money off of it. So hah.

**He was so bloody and bruised. Not just on the outside, but his soul was hurting too. My heart went out to him. He really felt responsible for Anya's death. I tried to make him realize that these things happen. But he didn't understand. But he would eventually. I just know that he will.**

**We were made roommates when we stopped in Arizona at a motel. We all needed the rest. I had the feeling we would be staying here for a while. There were so many injured people. The motel manager gave everyone a strange look. He was probably wondering why we were all covered in dirt and blood.**

"**Shoulda told him we had a wild, violent orgy." Faith had muttered when Xander mentioned the look we received.**

**A few of us laughed. Except Andrew. He was still stunned. **

**When we got to our motel room, he sat on the bed like a zombie. He was still like that when I walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. (I was lacking clothes, mind you. We weren't thinking about packing our bags before the big fight with the first).**

**He didn't even blink. It was like it wasn't registering that a half naked girl was standing in the same room with him.**

**I touched his shoulder gently. "Andrew? Andrew?" He looked at me, but somehow I felt that he wasn't really seeing me.**

"**Aren't you going to get cleaned up?" I asked gently.**

**He looked down at his clothing, then back up at me. His bottom lip trembled slightly and I immediately felt guilty. I heard him start to sob quietly and I pulled him into a hug. **

"**Shh…Andrew, it'll be okay….everything is going to be okay." I sat down beside him and held him close.**

"**I'm going to help you through this, Andrew." I said, looking into his teary eyes. "I promise."**

**He nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You should put some clothes on." He muttered, making me chuckle.**

"**I would if I had clothes." I responded. "Faith and Giles went to get all of us some clothes. I don't know how they got the money…"**

**Andrew merely nodded and kept his gaze toward the ground. **

**I tugged at his arm. "Come on. I'll help you clean up." A look of fear flashed across his facial features. "I won't look, I promise. You can do the rest."**

**A ghost of a smile flickered across his features. "Long as you promise to behave." He teased slightly.**

**I nodded. "I'll try."**

**We shared a small laugh as we walked to the bathroom. I realized then that everything really _was_ going to be okay. It would just take some time.**

This is just one of the many vignettes I hope to write over the course of the summer. I needed something to keep my writing somewhat fresh. Stay tuned for more. Please read and review!


	2. Healing Each Other

**Still don't own BtVS. Don't sue me.**

_I can't believe we've finally made it here. It took us a good month, but we finally reached Cleveland. When we saw the sign, telling us that we were entering the city, we all cheered. A month on a stuffy, yellow, school bus was enough to drive anyone to kill._

_Thankfully, we all arrived in one piece. _

_Now, to find a large place for all of us. _

_We pulled up to another motel and Buffy, with Xander and Willow tagging along, headed on inside to get us some rooms. When they came back, they told us that four or five people might have to stay in one room. Andrew and I shared a look. We always liked being able to stay together, alone, in a room. We always had fun together, and there wasn't even any sex involved. Andrew was quickly becoming my best friend._

_I didn't even feel his arm slung around my shoulder until I actually started paying attention to reality._

"_We're sharing a room with Vi, Rona and Xander." Andrew announced. _

_I sighed and nodded. "We call dibs on the bed."_

_He grinned wide. "Of course."_

_We jumped onto the bed at the same time that Vi, Rona and Xander walked in._

"_Damn you two!" Rona exclaimed, dropping her stuff onto the floor._

"_Yeah. We're slayers, we should get the bed." Vi added, glaring at me and Andrew._

_I merely stuck my tongue out at the two girls and grabbed my clothes to change into. Xander already had called dibs on the couch. His lazy ass was on it, asleep. I smiled and walked into the adjoining bathroom where I changed into my pajamas._

_When I walked back out, I saw Vi on top of Andrew. If it wasn't Andrew, I would have thought the dirtiest thoughts._

"_What is she doing?" I asked Rona._

_Rona shrugged some. "Andrew said something about her, so she's killing him."_

_I nodded, unaffected. Until I realized what she had said. _

_I walked over toward Vi and pulled her away from Andrew. "No killing Andrew tonight." I said, shooing her toward her bed on the floor._

_I crawled under the covers and looked at Andrew._

"_What?" He asked._

_I reached over and smacked his arm. "What did you do to her!" I hissed._

_He pouted and rubbed at his arm. "Nothing…" He said, trying to sound innocent. He got under the covers. "Don't worry about it." _

_I shook my head and muttered something under my breath as I turned onto my other side, my back facing Andrew._

_When I woke up in the middle of the night, I found Andrew's arm draped loosely across my waist. For the first time since we left Sunnydale, I smiled. I smiled a genuine smile._

**Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Leaving

_Small amount of Angst.  
Still not owning BtVS. Still poor as hell._

"**Buffy! No!" I cried out, shocked by what I just heard.**

**Buffy, Faith, Robin, Xander and Willow all looked over at me standing in the doorway of the bus. They had sent everyone inside McDonald's to get some lunch. I had gone back to the bus to get money from Buffy when I heard them talking about splitting up the group. Specifically, taking me to Italy.**

"**Dawn, you're not getting a say in this." Buffy said in her 'I'm older than you and you have to do what I say' voice.**

"**No, I do have a say in this. It's my life, Buff." **

"**We'll go get something to eat…" Willow said, motioning for the other three adults to follow.**

**Faith lagged behind a bit, making Robin look at her. "Coming Faith?"**

"**And miss the fight? Hell…" Seeing the look on Robin's face, Faith sighed and headed off the bus. "…yes." She muttered, shoving her hands into her pockets.**

**I kept my eyes on Buffy the entire time. "Start explaining. Now." I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.**

**If Buffy was intimidated, it didn't show. "We're going to Italy. To live a normal life." She walked toward me. "I'm not the Slayer anymore. Isn't this what you want?"**

**I chewed on my lip. How many ways could I say yes? But most of the Slayerettes were my friends. And Andrew…**

"**We're going Dawn. No arguments." Buffy finalized, walking off the bus and into the fast food restaurant. **

**I sat down in the bus, my appetite long forgotten. I was leaving. For Italy. Halfway across the world! Wasn't it bad enough I lost all of my friends in Sunnydale? Now I'm losing my friends here.**

"**Dawn? Dawn, what's wrong?" Andrew sat down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why are you crying?"**

**I wiped at my cheeks and looked at my hands, seeing them glisten with tears. I didn't even know that I was crying. Until now, that is.**

"**I'm leaving." I said quietly, not looking up at Andrew.**

"**Leaving? To where?"**

"**Italy." **

**Andrew was quiet for a long time after that. It got so uncomfortable that I forced myself to look at him. I was shocked when my eyes met his.**

"**You were waiting for me to do that, weren't you?" I asked him, not sure if I should be pissed at him or not.**

**Andrew smiled slightly. "Yeah. Kinda."**

**I slapped his arm lightly and pursed my lips together to keep from smiling. "Are you upset?"**

**Andrew shrugged. "Yeah. But what can I do about it? What can you do about it?" He asked, setting his questioning gaze on me.**

**I shifted around a bit. I knew there was nothing neither he nor I could do. Buffy had made up her mind and that was that.**

"**I'm gonna miss your annoying tendencies." I stated, smiling a bit.**

"**And I'm gonna miss your random bitchy moments." He shot back, grinning.**

**I nudged him. "Grow some balls while I'm away?"**

**He nudged me back. "Grow some boobs whiles you're away?"**

**I scoffed and looked down at my chest. "My boobs are just fine!" I smacked him in the arm.**

"**Well so are my balls." He retorted, making me laugh.**

**He laughed along with me and slung an arm around my shoulder in a hug. "I really am gonna miss you Dawn. You're the only one who really listens to me."**

**I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm really gonna miss you too, Andrew." More than you can imagine, I thought sadly.**


	4. Slip of the Tongue

**Yeah, I changed some things around a bit. You all probably didn't notice, which is cool. Saves me time.**

**Still not owning BtVS. **

/Italy isn't so bad. It has its good points…like the really cute Italian guys here…/

_I read what I wrote and laughed. Wasn't that the truth? Cute Italian guys definitely made up for leaving Cleveland. _

/I really do miss Andrew though. I miss everyone! Even Vi and Rona, the little nosy whores that they were. I wish I could see them again…/

_I sighed and closed my journal. I'd finish my entry later. I was starting to get depressed as I thought of everyone back in Cleveland._

_Not to mention that not everyone was there._

_Apparently, Xander left. So did Willow and Kennedy. I think they're searching for new slayers. I honestly couldn't tell you. Buffy decided to whisper then. I think she knew I was eavesdropping._

_Giles and Andrew headed back to England. At least they were somewhat close to me. _

_So there I was, sitting in my room in Italy, gazing out the window and wondering how everyone was doing back in Cleveland and wherever else they were._

_I hadn't talked to Andrew since I left Cleveland. Not like I didn't think about it, but…I've been busy doing things and all. I haven't had the time._

_I have had, however, enough time to just think about him. The way he laughs, the way he smiles. The cute way he blushes when I say something rather embarrassing. _

_But I don't like him like that. No matter what anyone else says. Andrew has become my best friend. Almost like the brother I never had. _

_Okay so that's a lie._

_But I'm…afraid._

_I've seen (kind of) my mother's marriage fall apart. She died alone. _

_I've seen most of Buffy's relationships. They all failed. And the one she's in now with the Immortal will probably end up failing too._

_So what would make me any different?_

_I was deeply in thought about my nonexistent love life when I heard a knock on the door. My head shot up and a frown formed on my face. Who would be here? The Immortal perhaps? _

_But I thought that Buffy was going to meet him at the club? Confused, I stood up and headed for the front door, adjusting the shorts and tank top that I was wearing._

"_Coming!" I called out, jogging the rest of the way toward the door and opening it slowly._

_I let out a small scream when I was suddenly lifted into the air and swung around._

"_Andrew Wells put me down this minute!" I cried out, laughing hysterically. _

_Andrew put me down and grinned foolishly. "Hey Dawn."_

_I leaned against the wall for support, trying to catch my breath. "Hey Andrew. You look good." I complimented, noticing how…different he looked. But different in a good way. More clean cut, kind of._

"_Thanks. So do you." He replied, motioning with a hand toward my body._

_I looked down at what I was wearing. "Yeah right. I look like crap." I muttered, checking to make sure my boobs weren't popping out all over the place._

"_No complaints here." He mumbled, earning him a smack in the arm. "Ow..." He glared over at me, but I pretended that I didn't see it._

"_So why are you in Italy?"_

"_Brought in a Slayer. Dana, you hear about her?"_

_My mind flashed back to Buffy telling her about a crazy slayer in Los Angeles. I realized I really hadn't paid attention to her. Whoops._

"_Uhh, just a bit. How'd that go?"_

"_Not so bad. I had Angel and Spike's help…" Andrew trailed off, realizing what he had just said. _

_My mouth dropped open a bit. "What did you just say?" I asked him quietly._

_He laughed nervously. "Whoops."_

**Dun dun dun!**

**I dedicate this to vanillagigglez for reviewing every chapter (thanks for the hint about the nicknames, btw). And cause she just rocks.**

**Speaking of...This is a friendship right about now. But since I'm such a big fan of the Dandrew ship, it'll probably turn in the romance direction. Of course, I have to have angst too. So.**


	5. So Close but No Cigar

_No, I have not suddenly become Joss Whedon and automatically owned these characters. So yes, I am still poor and writing this, not owning anything._

_I dedicate this to Chris and Kate. (It's not about sex for once! Haha)_

**I sat there stunned as Andrew told me the story. Spike wasn't a pile of dust in the crater that was Sunnydale. He was alive. And he was in Los Angeles. I felt my hands slowly clench into fists.**

**This changes everything.**

**I stood up suddenly, scaring Andrew so much that he jumped. "We've got to tell Buffy."**

**Andrew shot up and grabbed my arm, pushing me back down on the couch. "No. We can't."**

"**Why not!" I asked angrily, standing up again. "Have you been here, listening to her cry herself to sleep at night? To hear her wake up screaming for him? No! You haven't! So don't tell me what to do!" I poked a finger in his chest hard enough for him to wince.**

"**Dawn, you can't tell Buffy." Andrew said, quietly, keeping a calm composure. What was wrong with him!**

"**Yes I can!" I yelled, shoving him slightly.**

**He regained his balance and said again, "Dawn, you can't tell Buffy." He gently grabbed my wrists and I tried to wrench free.**

"**Let me go!" **

"**Dawn, will you listen to me?" I continued to struggle against him, blocking out his pleas. "Dawnie please!" Andrew pushed her back down onto the sofa, bending down in front of her.**

"**Spike would rather tell Buffy himself." Andrew explained. "And with what's going on with Wolfram and Hart…"**

"**Wait, he's working for Wolfram and Hart?" I asked, calming down some.**

"**Sort of. He's working with Angel."**

**I snorted. "They're working together?"**

**Andrew smiled slightly. "Yeah. But that's not the point…Don't tell Buffy. That's the point."**

"**Really? Cause I didn't get that the first few thousand times you told me." I replied sarcastically, standing up slowly.**

"**Hey Dawn?"**

**I looked down at Andrew, who was still kneeling on the floor. "Yes midget?"**

**Andrew scoffed and stood up. "I missed you…peach."**

**I made a face. "Is that my nickname now? Peach?"**

**He shrugged. "I don't know. Can you think of something better?"**

**I thought for a moment. "Gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, princess…" I ticked them off on my fingers.**

**Andrew reached over and grabbed my hands. "Those don't even come close to describing you, Dawnie."**

**I smiled and felt myself begin to blush. "Thanks Andy."**

"**Andy?" It was his turn to make a face now.**

**I laughed and shook my head. "Just seeing your reaction…Drew."**

**Andrew grimaced and shook his head. "At least Peach was somewhat flattering…ow!" He exclaimed when I smacked him over the head.**

"**Stop making fun of my nickname choices."**

"**I wasn't!"**

**I pouted and sniffled before shuffling away. **

"**C'mon Dawnie! You know I love you!" Andrew called after me.**

**I froze in my place. I hope he's joking.**

**I turned back toward Andrew and raised an eyebrow, pretending not to care about what he just said. "Do you really? Cause you hurt my feelings…" I made my bottom lip tremble ever so slightly.**

"**Dawnieeee…" Andrew whined, pouting some and walking toward me.**

"**Nuh uh, no fair. I get to pout, not you." I said, walking backward into my room.**

**An evil smirk flashed across Andrew's face as he charged at me and tackled me onto my bed. I let out a small scream of laughter as my back hit my sheets.**

**Andrew's face was only inches away from mine, and he was wearing the grin of victory. "Ha." He said, sticking out his tongue.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got me." I rolled my eyes, earning myself a poke in the side.**

"**You know Dawn…" His face inched closer to mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat.**

"**Yeah Andrew?" I whispered, feeling my heart start to race. **

**His lips were centimeters above mine and I just wanted to lunge forward and capture his lips in a kiss. I probably would have…except…**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**

_Muahahahaha! _


	6. Blunder after Blunder

**Dedicated to Jasmine, who totally rocks! And to the readers, thanks for reviewing.**

_I quickly pushed Andrew off me, causing him to fall to the carpeted floor with a thump. "Nothing. Andrew was…getting something out of my eye." I lied, blinking for emphasis._

"_Is that why he's crumpled on the floor now?" Buffy asked, walking over to the geek and lifting him to his feet. "Were you trying to rape my sister?"_

"_No!" Andrew and I both yelled. _

"_Andrew would never do that." I said quietly, sitting up on my bed._

"_That's what I thought too…" She responded, referring to an incident with Spike a few years back._

_I nodded slowly. "But this is Andrew…he doesn't have the balls…" I pointed out, hoping that Andrew wouldn't get too offended._

"_Hey!" He exclaimed, frowning at me._

_Buffy ignored him. "True." She glared at Andrew and then looked over at me. "The Immortal says hi."_

_I made a face when she had her back turned to me. I hate the Immortal. With a passion of 10,000 fiery hot suns. _

_I felt the bed shift under a new weight and looked over, seeing Andrew sitting on the edge of the bed. _

"_Sorry Dawn." He apologized, hanging his head slightly._

"_It's…not your fault." I said quickly, hoping he would drop the subject. I almost kissed Andrew. WE ALMOST KISSED! The thought echoed in my brain. What did this mean? Do I like him?_

_Oh my goddess. I like Andrew. And not like as in the friendly like. Like as in I want to date him like._

_I stood up quickly, making Andrew look up at me._

"_Dawnie?"_

"_I…have to go. Um, I told my friend I'd help her with her…homework. I just remembered. Tell Buffy where I went?" I scurried out of my room, not bothering to change out of my clothes. _

_I had to get out of there._

_When the cool Italian breeze hit my face, I sighed with pleasure. It felt so nice against my hot, prickling skin. I brought my hands up to my cheeks and winced at the heat I felt. I must be blushing like a schoolgirl. _

_I took down my hair from its confining ponytail. It fell down over my shoulders and I shook it out gently. _

_I shivered and looked down at my clothes. Great. All I'm wearing is a tank top and shorts. I'm going to freeze._

"_Dawn? What are you doing out here?" A recognizable voice said behind me. _

_I inwardly groaned and turned around to face the Immortal. "Just taking a walk. Needed to clear my mind." At least that wasn't a lie. _

"_Oh? About what?"_

_Now, is he truly concerned? Or just trying to win some points? "Life."_

"_Want to talk about it?"_

"_Not really." Man, could he just leave me alone? I'm out here to be alone, not to be badgered. _

"_You must be freezing. Why don't we walk to my apartment and I'll loan you a sweatshirt or something?"_

_I thought about his offer for a minute. I really am cold, I could use the sweatshirt. I won't stay long. Just grab the sweatshirt, thank him, and go._

"_Sure." I replied with a small smile._

_Boy if that wasn't the biggest mistake of my life. _

**Warning, some touchy issues are coming up. Lots of angst. **


	7. Big Mistake

_Still do not own BtVS. _

_Not the right chapter to dedicate to someone, so this goes dedication free._

**The Immortal unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, allowing me to step inside. My mouth dropped open slightly. Talk about EXPENSIVE. Everything must have been imported…or at least it look that way.**

**The room I first walked into was painted a deep red, like blood. I could tell the kitchen was blue and a hallway was painted a deep, deep green. I was in awe. I liked his apartment more than I liked him.**

"**I'll grab you that sweatshirt. If you want something to eat or drink, help yourself," he said, heading down the ivy green hallway.**

**My stomach grumbled slightly at the mention of food, but I banished it away. I wasn't about to touch anything that he had here. God only knows…**

**He came back as soon as he left, carrying a gray zipper hoodie. "Here," he said, handing it to me. **

"**Thanks," I smiled at him and pulled on the sweatshirt, grateful for the warmth it brought me. "I should be getting back…" I trailed off, motioning toward the door.**

"**Stay a while, Dawn," he said, leading me over toward the red, plush sofa and sitting me down on it.**

**I tried to stand up. "No, really. I should go. I don't want to bother you."**

**He put a hand on my shoulder and forced me to sit back down. "Want something to drink?" He asked me as he headed toward the kitchen.**

**I thought about leaving. I SHOULD have left. But I stayed there, sitting on the sofa. He brought me a cup of water and handed it to me. **

"**Talk to me, Dawn. You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell her." **

**I stared at him and blinked a few times. "There's nothing going on," I said finally, taking a long gulp of the water. **

"**Are you sure about that?" He asked me again. **

**I was beginning to get annoyed, so I took another gulp of water to keep myself from saying something rude.**

**I started to feel woozy and the room started to spin. Whoa….maybe he gave me alcohol instead of water. I dismissed that thought. I would have known if it wasn't water.**

"**Uhh….I don't feel so good…" I muttered, passing out on the sofa.**

**When I woke up, I was lying down in his guest room. I felt weird, like something wasn't right.**

**When I stood up and tried to walk, I felt a sharp pain run through me and I cried out softly, sitting immediately back down. But it hurt to even sit. **

**That's when I knew.**

**He raped me.**

_I'm kind of worried about how everyone is going to feel about this. I don't know how it fits…well for my plot it fits but…I hope you guys don't hurt me! Or hate me!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm changing some things around. Let's just say that the Girl in Question ends rather…differently here than it did when it was aired.**

**Don't own Buffy or Angel. Don't sue me.**

"_You okay Dawn?" The Immortal asked, a smirk flickering across his lips, but never showing itself._

_I nodded and took off the hoodie, throwing it next to him on the couch. "I'm fine. And I'm leaving now." I walked over to him, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. "Don't ever touch me again and don't go near my sister. Or so help me God…" I threatened._

_He merely laughed and shoved me halfway across the room. "You shouldn't pick fights you won't win."_

_I stood up, ignoring the pain searing my body and walked up to him. "And you shouldn't need to take advantage of teenage girls." I tilted my head to the side. "What? Buffy's not good enough?" I snorted. "Just wait until she finds out what you did to me."_

_He grabbed me roughly, throwing me back onto the sofa. "She's not going to know because you're not going to tell her."_

"_Like hell!" I spat, standing up. I was angry. Pissed. My blood was practically boiling underneath my skin. _

_He was a smug, cocky bastard. And he was not about to get away with this._

"_Who do you think she's going to believe, Dawnie?" He asked, mocking my nickname. "Me? Or her klepto sister?"_

_I was on the verge of tears now. She would believe me…wouldn't she? _

_I stormed out of his apartment, running all the way down the stairs and out into the night. The tears started to flow from my eyes, full force. I leaned against a wall and slid down it, the sobs racking my body._

"_Dawnie?" A voice said in the darkness._

"_Dawnie? Wait, Nibblet!" _

_Spike and Angel stepped out of an alleyway and over to the teen. I looked up at them, tears rolling down my cheeks. _

"_Spike!" I cried out, standing up and lunging at him. He caught me easily and held me close._

"_Nibblet, what's wrong?" He asked, running a hand over my hair. _

"_He…he hurt me…" I sobbed, clinging to him desperately. _

_Spike pulled me away and set me on my feet beside him, shooting Angel a look. "Who did princess?"_

"_The Immortal…." Suddenly, I was scooped up into someone's arms. I buried my face into their neck, crying softly._

_I felt us walk for a while, Angel and Spike were quietly arguing amongst themselves. I don't know if I fell asleep or if I just passed out but when I opened my eyes, I was lying on the couch in my apartment._

_I could hear three voices in the kitchen; Buffy's, Spike's and Angel's. But where was Andrew?_

"_You're awake." A voice said._

_I looked over and there he was. Like he knew I was looking for him. _

"_I was asleep before?" I asked, sitting up slowly._

_Andrew nodded and walked over to me, sitting down on the coffee table beside the sofa. "Yeah. You were when Spike carried you in."_

_I merely nodded and sat up fully, wincing slightly. Bastard. I officially hated the Immortal. Truly hated. I wanted to kill him. The worst part was…I couldn't kill him. Not because of Buffy…but because he was what his name said he was; immortal._

"_What are they talking about?" I whispered, leaning my head back and staring up at the ceiling._

"_You. The Immortal. What happened…"_

_I looked at Andrew. "Do you believe me?" I asked, feeling my voice waiver. I looked away and tried to fight back the fear that no one would and I would be alone in fighting this. _

_Andrew got up and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me in comfort. "I believe you Dawnie. And if Buffy doesn't, you're welcome to come and stay with me for as long as you want."_

_I forced myself to smile. "Thanks." I pulled away from Andrew, not really wanting to be touched. _

_Spike, Angel, and Buffy walked in from the kitchen. As soon as she saw me awake, Buffy rushed over and hugged me tightly._

"_I am so sorry Dawnie!" She cried, hugging me tightly. _

_I hugged her back, forgetting the fact that I couldn't breathe, thankful that she wasn't upset. "It's okay Buffy. You couldn't have known…"_

_Buffy pulled away and looked at me. "I should have. I'm supposed to take care of you…and I failed…"_

"_No you didn't." I reassured, hugging her again. "You didn't fail…" I murmured, shutting my eyes tight._

-Later…-

_There was a knock at my bedroom door and I sat up slowly in my bed. I wasn't asleep. I had the feeling I wouldn't know sleep for a very long time._

_The door slowly creaked open and Andrew's head peeked in. "Dawnie? Dawn? You awake?"_

_A small, affirmative noise escaped my lips as I nodded. "Yeah." I patted the end of my bed. _

_Andrew walked in, closing the door behind him and sitting down where I had patted. He didn't say anything, just looked at me._

_I held his gaze. Soon, the tears started to swim in my blue eyes and I looked away, almost ashamed to be crying in front of him. My shoulders started to shake from my sobs and before I knew it, I was weeping uncontrollably. _

_I felt the bed move as Andrew crawled over, pulling me into his arms._

_He gently rocked me, pressing tiny kisses on the top of my head. "Shh, Dawnie. It's gonna be okay. I'm here now, he's not going to hurt you…." _

_Buffy, Spike and Angel found us like that an hour later. I was asleep and Andrew was still rocking me…never wanting to let me go._

**Yeah, I changed a few of the things around. Oh well. Love me anyway and review! Sorry for the long wait on the update. My internet was acting funky. But thanks to Chris, who this chapter is dedicated to, and the updating of his fic, it was magically fixed. Don't ask how, it just was.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Last chapter everyone. And I dedicate it to Kate, a.k.a xlovexmex. Go check out her fics! And Chris' kick ass Charmed fic. _

**It had finally happened. FINALLY. I was done. At friggin' last.**

**I stood there, holding my diploma in one hand and my hat in the other. I was done with high school. DONE. Finished! This was pretty much the happiest day of my life. **

**Everyone was there. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, half of the potentials, Faith, Robin, Buffy (of course). Spike and Angel couldn't make it, being vampires and all. Andrew was there. He was sitting next to Xander. Made my legs want to turn to jelly every time I looked at him. **

**He still didn't know how I felt about him.**

**When the ceremony was finished, I rushed over toward my family, a large grin on my face. Buffy was the one who hugged me first, telling me over and over again how proud she was of me. Giles was next, followed by Willow and Xander. **

**We all headed back toward our apartment, where Buffy was holding a small graduation party for me. **

**I lagged behind, waiting for Andrew. Why hadn't he hugged me yet? Where did he go?**

"**Psst, Dawn!" A voice whispered from behind the podium. **

**Frowning, I walked behind it slowly. There, I saw Andrew crouched down, a goofy smile on his face. **

"**Congrats Dawn." He said, pulling me down beside him. **

**I laughed and shook my head. "Thanks." I looked around. "So what's with the 007 act?"**

"**I don't know. I figured you wouldn't feel comfortable hugging me in front of everyone." Andrew replied.**

**I sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Andrew, why would I feel like that?"**

"**Because I'm Andrew and everyone hates me." He stated as a matter-of-factly.**

**I looked over and saw Buffy and the gang watching me and waiting. Shaking my head, I turned to Andrew and gave him a hug. "I don't hate you." She whispered, pulling away some. **

"**I know." He replied, looking down at me. **

"**In fact…" I took a deep breath. "I really like you." I held my breath, waiting for his response.**

"**I know." He said again, stepping closer to me. **

"**Wait what?" I asked, shooting him a weird look. He…knew? My mind was scrambled and screaming 'huh?'. **

"**I really like you too Dawn." He said, resting a hand on my cheek.**

**We stayed like that for a little while. **

"**Andrew, if you don't kiss me now I swear I'm going to go insane." I blurted out, glaring at him underneath my eyelashes. **

**He chuckled and leaned forward a bit. "Like you could be any more insane than you already are." Before I could reply, he crushed his lips against mine. **

**I giggled as we pulled away. "Nice save."**

**Andrew grinned and shrugged. "I try." He said before kissing me again.**

**-FIN-**

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I hope you liked these. Maybe I'll get a sequel up…but I don't want to really start anything before I leave. A one-shot type thing might go up, so look out for that. Thanks bunches!_


End file.
